The Woman in Red
by waitingfor-therightpartner
Summary: As Peggy Carter grows older in age, she reflects on the life she had before with everyone who changed her life in ways she never could have imagined, and with unexpected people who she never could have imagined meeting. Based off a roleplay with the best people in the world, you know who you are. Rated T for some violence and other assorted reasons. Nothing too bad, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**{** **Hi guys! :3 Well, everyone is posting their stories, and so I thought.. Why not? Before I start though, I want you all to know how special each and every one of you are to me, and how much you all have impacted my life. In this story, Peggy talks about how deeply she cared for the people mentioned, and I want you to imagine me, the person behind the character saying that about you, even if you aren't mentioned. It's been almost a year now, and it feels like an eternity because of the beautiful memories I've made with you wonderful people. Thank you for that, and I'll make sure we have plenty more memories that will be even better than the ones before. I love you guys! **

**And if you aren't from Instagram, I am agent_peggy_carter , so feel free to stop by there. XD Anyways, I'll shut up. Enjoy :3 **

**~Pegs }**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, all belongs to Marvel. **

Margaret 'Peggy' Anne Carter walked around her small bedroom, shaking her frail hand and her fingers brushed over photographs from the past. She picked a photograph up, looking at it and then holding it close to her heart. She took slow steps back to her bed, where a nurse stood, waiting to help. "Miss, you've done too much for a lost soul such as me. Go, live your life." The nurse laughed to herself and helped the elderly woman lay down, shaking her head. "I am. It makes me happy to help." Peggy laughed softly, still holding the photograph against her chest. "Yes, happiness does come in the most lost places." The nurse smiled warmly, glancing at the fading image. "Miss Carter, if I may.. what is the photo of?" Peggy smiled weakly, looking at the image. The smiling faces, the laughter and happiness.. It all seemed so happy. It sent a familiar feeling of pure warmth and happiness, something she only felt while dwelling in her past.

"Elizabeth.. This picture holds every memory I have ever had and sums it up perfectly." She handed the image over. Beth's face fell as she saw the people in it. "Miss Carter, thats.. that's the guy that attacked New York all those years ago!" Peggy laughed softly and nodded. "Why, yes it is. Loki. He isn't all he is said to be." Beth shook her head. "And.. that's.. that's Captain America!" Peggy shrugged. "I knew him as Steve Rogers. The best man I have ever met." Beth ran her thumb across the glossy finish of the photograph. "All these people.. who are they?" Peggy reached over and took the image from her, pointing each one out. "Well, you see.. This.." She pointed at a man. "This is Jam- Bucky. Bucky Barnes. He was one of the bravest men I have ever encountered." She slid her finger over to a red-headed woman. "That is Natasha. The Black Widow. There was a time where I considered her my closest companion." She sighed and pointed to a blonde woman, standing close beside Loki. "Illyana. Oh, we fought, but never in my life have I trusted anyone as I trusted her." A warm tear slid down her wrinkled cheek. "And that is James and Stella, my wonderful children. You've met them, you know how blessed I am." She nodded and laughed, looking at a light-haired man. "Clint." She rolled her eyes slightly. "He was always making me smile, even in my darkest days. His demeanor was bright and happy.. Oh, words cannot simply describe him."'She smiled up at Beth. "You claim to have seen Captain America, but I see a man behind the legend.. A skinny man with a giant heart." She sighed happily, running a finger over the picture again.

Beth looked at Peggy, awestruck. Peggy smiled to herself, bringing the image to her chest again. "But those times are far gone. Perhaps I should move on just as they have." Beth reached over and took her hand, smiling bright. "Tell me of your life before, please.. Everything seems so perfect." Peggy smiled and nodded, shrugging slightly. "I suppose if you wish me to, I have nothing better to do than this." She sighed and looked at the photo again. "Oh.. where to begin? There was so many starting points!" She looked off at a wall. "Ah, how about the very beginning?" Beth nodded and smiled.

_"Well.. it all started with a plane and a kid from Brooklyn."_


	2. Chapter 2

**{ This one is reallly long and really depressing. Sorry in advance. .}**

_"Well, I remember it simply, there was chaos in every corner I looked. He had a mission, and he was going to follow through. Oh, if you had only heard the desperation in his voice. It sends shivers down my spine, even today."_

Peggy stood by the radio, trying to process all that had happened up to this point. His voice over the radio seemed panicked; She almost could not hear his voice over the sounds of the howling winds.

"There's not going to be a safe landing, but I can try and force it down."

Peggy shook her head, knowing exactly who could find a simple solution to the issue. "I..I'll get Howard on the line. He'll know what to do."  
She was confident in this, and looked around desperately at the agents around her, not seeing Howard anywhere. As she went to order a soldier to go get him, Steve's voice came in through the radio, making Peggy's heart skip a beat.

"There's not enough time. This thing's moving too fast and it's heading for New York. I gotta put her in the water."

Peggy closed her eyes, praying that it all was an awful nightmare. "P..Please don't do this. We-We have time. We can work it out." Doubt filled her words, and her body started lightly shaking at the sound of the wind, even though there was not a breeze in the station.

"Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer, a lot of people are going to die. Peggy, this is my choice."

She knew he was right. Sitting in complete shock and fear, she couldn't find the right words to say. She turned away from the radio, hoping that she would find everything alright. She heard the wind speed increase from the radio, and she braced herself for heartache. She wondered how he was at this moment, if he was hurting.. if he was scared..

"Peggy.."

She snapped back to reality. "I'm here."  
She leaned against the radio, waiting anxiously for a response.

"I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance."

Her heart sunk in her chest, making tears form in her eyes and making her breathing heavy. "Alright. A week from next Saturday at the Stork Club." She knew he wouldn't be there.

"You've got it."

She added, "Eight o' clock on the dot. Dont you dare be late. Understood?" Her voice shook, though she had meant to say it with conviction.

"You know, I still don't know how to dance."

She forced a faint laugh. "I'll show you how, just be there." She held back tears, feeling a lump in her throat that made it hard to speak.

"We'll have the band play something slow.."

She opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off.

"I'd hate to step on your-"

Static. Peggy flinched. "S..Steve? Steve?" She prayed he would respond, but after a few moments, the truth hit her like a bullet. She let her tears fall, closing her eyes and hanging her head low. "...Steve?" Still no response.  
Colonel Phillips moved close to her from behind, carefully helping her up off of the seat. She stood, but soon turned back to the radio. "His radio could have gone dead. He could be fine." She nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks. Phillips shook his head, trying to stop her from running back to the radio. She pushed him away, using whatever force necessary to get to it. She ran to the radio, sitting on her knees and leaning against it. "Steve? Damn it, Steve, come in. Please.. God." She looked up at the roof, breaking out into a sob. "PLEASE. Just this once! Let him live, please.." Her voice shook, and she lost control of her actions, slumping onto the floor and sobbing into her hands. "Just.. this once.. please.. I.. I loved him.. please.." She held her hand out in front of him, praying for a response on the radio. After a while, she was carried away, and being too weak to fight, she just stared at the grey radio, the tears unable to stop flowing. "G..goodbye, Steve." She dropped a piece of paper onto the floor, laying flat in the agent's hands and drifting into sleep.

Peggy glanced at herself in the mirror before she left for the funeral. Her eyes were red from the tears. She hadn't slept in days, and it showed. She straightened her black dress and looked at herself from a side view. She looked sickly thin, and her skin seemed to be poisoned. She hadn't been eating. She hadn't been doing anything but crying for weeks. She hadn't tried at all.  
She walked to the automobile and nodded at the driver. The driver took her to the cemetery where a black empty casket stood. She looked at it, and she felt her breath quicken. She started to hyperventilate, and the tears flowed down unexpectantly. She tried stopping them, but it was too late..

"I.. I got to put her in the water."

She never could forget the sound of desperation in his voice. It quivered and it shook. It was that sound that brought tears to her eyes. She stepped out of the car and walked slowly and weakly to the crowd. Howard walked towards her, helping her walk straight. She leaned on Howard for support and kept walking, tears pouring down. Howard tried comforting her, but nothing could stop the tears from falling. Howard looked up at the sky, feeling a drop of rain hit his cheek. "How fitting." He frowned and walked with Peggy, moving to the seats. Many people looked her way, but no one could look for long without feeling sadness rush over them. Bucky walked up to Howard, trying to figure out a way to calm her down, but it would not work. She still cried, and soon, her tears mixed with the cold drops of rain. Howard covered her with a black umbrella, walking under it. She sat, but stood as the ceremony begun. She couldn't do it. She couldn't be late. She glanced at her watch.  
7:46. I can make it, she thought. She moved away from the seats, being carefully watched by everyone around her. She ran. She ran out of the cemetery in the pouring rain, and onto the streets. She ran to the Stork Club, walking in at exactly 8.

"We'll have the band play something slow."

As she walked in, the music played softly and slow, and she looked around in a panic.

"Don't you dare be late."

8:03. He was late. Realization struck her and pulled her back, making her breath heavily. She couldn't breath. He wasn't coming. Howard and Bucky walked into the room, just as Peggy fell to the ground, completely unconscious.

_"I.. I didn't know." Beth rubbed her thumb on Peggy's soft hand. "No one knew how dearly I loved him, but.. I did find another, closer than I had even expected."_


End file.
